


Worthy

by BonneyQ



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But mostly Natasha being sweet, Natasha centric, and most of all WORTHY!, if you squeeeeeeeeeeze you can find some Steve/Nat, little bit of Endgames fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonneyQ/pseuds/BonneyQ
Summary: I was on Twitter and saw @mollyhernandez say: "CAN SOMEBODY WRITE A FIC WHERE NATASHA SHOWS UP AND LIFTS THE MJOLNIR IN THE FINAL BATTLE"  Well, I did it, with a couple of bonus scene and I hope you enjoy it!





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> I was on Twitter and saw @mollyhernandez say: CAN SOMEBODY WRITE A FIC WHERE NATASHA SHOWS UP AND LIFTS THE MJOLNIR IN THE FINAL BATTLE  
> Well, I did it, with a couple of bonus scene and I hope you enjoy it!

_‘You can return one time. Just_ one _time.’_ It repeated inside her head. Apparently someone had been very insisting on bringing her back and the stone decided to let her return to say good-bye.

One second she was inside the Soul Stone and a second later, she was in the middle of a battlefield and she knew she was back on Earth. She just had a couple of hours at most and she would make it count.

She took a few steps and came out from the rubble that was hiding her and Natasha Romanoff saw, from afar, Thanos, their greatest foe and Steve, fighting. Somehow, he had managed to lift Mjolnir and was fighting with it.

Natasha tried to assess the situation the best she could – Steve was holding his own against Thanos, but then Mjolnir was thrown far from him, close to where Natasha stood, but neither of then even notice her there.

Steve needed her help, she knew it, but she doubted her batons would help at all, or her guns for that matter. All she knew was that if she could at least cause a diversion, something to make Steve get back on his feet and-

For some reason, she looked down at Mjolnir and a little voice inside her head whispered: lift it.

Natasha shook her head as if to clear her mind, but her eyes still were on Mjolnir.

What was she thinking? She had never been worthy, she had killed, she had lied, she deceived, she… had died.

Against her best judgement, she bent down and touched the handle. She was about to find out a very ugly truth, one she has been avoiding since that day Ultron was born. She hadn’t even tried, then.

“Well…” She whispered to herself. “It can’t get any worse.”

She put so much strength to pick up the hammer, she stumbled back when it easily came off the ground. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the weapon, it was heavy, not really her style but… she had lifted.

Had Thor somehow change the spell or… No. She couldn’t be worth it. Most her life she had been whatever they made her, yet, there she stood, holding Mjolnir.

For some reason, a bubbly feeling came from her stomach, tingled her heart and she let out a teary giggle.

She was worthy. Somehow, she was worthy it!

Drying off her tears, Natasha saw Steve let go of his shield and she knew it was time. He was her partner, had been for ten years. If she returned at that point in time, was because she was needed, it was because the world, the universe, needed it.

With Mjolnir in hand, she walked Steve’s direction while he was mesmerized, watching Thanos’ army, but it didn’t faze Natasha one bit. She knew, in her heart: they were going to win.

“I'm always picking up after you boys.” She said, showing Mjolnir and the redhaired woman saw Steve’s whole body tense and slowly turn her way. “Hi, Steve.”

“Nat?” He breathed. “What…? How…?”

“I only have a couple of hours.” She smiled kindly at him. “You all did it.”

“We don’t know if…” He stopped once more and Natasha could hear it in her own comms.

 _“Cap, can you hear me?”_ It was Sam’s voice, loud and clear but Steve’s expression was priceless. _“Cap, it’s Sam, can you hear me?”_ With a trembling hand, Steve was about to reach the comm in his ear but Sam spoke again: _“On your left.”_

Both Steve and Natasha turned to see a sparkling portal open, Okoye, T’Challa and Shuri walking right through and Sam flying right after. Many other portals opening all at once, many of the fallen had returned and Natasha smiled and she couldn’t deny a tear or two fell from her eyes when she saw them. Their friends and family were back and they were all pissed at Thanos.

They saw Scott turn big and destroy half of what was left of a building, entire armies coming through portals.

Natasha offered Mjolnir to Steve. “Not really my style. Always knew you were worthy, though.” She told him, fondly.

“And I knew you were too.” He picked the hammer. The moment all their forces were outside their portals, Steve yelled: “Avengers…” Natasha picked her batons from her back. “Assemble!”

**#**

“Hey, Peter Parker.” Natasha heard Carol say to the youngest person at that field, she would guess. And the name… She had talked with Pepper so much about how much Tony loved that kid and how guilty he felt when he couldn’t save the boy he thought was so bright. The poor kid looked like he had been in hell – well, most of them were after the rain of lasers they had just endured. “You got something for me?”

Peter got up with difficulty and looked at the enemy’s army coming closer and the sweet kid said: “I don’t know how you are going to get through all that.” Natasha smiled secretly, approaching them and seeing others do the same. She would’ve liked to know Peter better, like Tony did. He sounded like a good kid.

Wanda landed a little behind the duo. “Don’t worry.”

Natasha stepped next to her. “She’s not alone at all.”

Okoye arrived a heartbeat later and, without taking her eyes off of the enemies, said with the same fierce voice as ever: “She’s got help.”

Looking around, Natasha realized all women around her, protecting Carol and the gauntlet. She didn’t know most of them, but the ones she did, she trusted with her life.

They advanced. They would win the war.

**#**

Natasha was the first to arrive when Tony snapped his fingers. She knew what was going to happen, everyone knew what was going to happen – she had witnessed what had happened to Thanos the second time she used it, a regular human had no chance.

She kneeled in front of Tony, his eyes were wide and she could comprehend exactly what he felt.

“You always had to try and outdo us all.” She smiled sadly at him, tears falling, and she was certain if he could, he would’ve snorted at that. Natasha put a hand on his cheek. “I’ll be not too far behind, but listen to me: _we did good_. No matter how we started, _this_ is where we end up, this is what we’ll be remembered by and what we did, saved _so many lives_ I don’t even know if we have the word for how many. You were not just Iron Man just now, do you hear me? You were _Tony Stark_ , and you were _good_.” He just looked at her. “Yes, can’t believe I just said that either.”  She chuckled and kissed him on the forehead.

She heard Rhodey land and stepped away, letting him say goodbye to his old friend.

**#**

Natasha saw the wounded being gathered and she looked from afar. She couldn’t say good-bye to them, it would hurt too much. None of them deserved this, her included. She wasn’t saying ‘so long’ as if she were going on a trip, she would never return to this world.

She took a deep breath and god, how stinky Earth was. She was going to miss it.

“Miss Romanoff? Black Widow?” She looked to her right and saw Spiderman coming her way. She read something about his ‘spider senses’ so he might’ve come her way without even knowing what was going to happen to her, but knew it was going to be something big.

“Just Nat is fine, Peter.” She told him. “You fought very well.”

“Thank you.” He sniffed, eyes puffy because of Tony’s death. “I don’t… I don’t know what but something’s…”

“I know.” Natasha gave him a sad smile. “I wasn’t supposed to be here and my time is running out. At his eyes widening, she chuckled. “No, I am not a ghost. I’m up here because I don’t want to upset them when I leave.” She thought about it for a moment. “Peter? Could you deliver a message for the rest of the team?”

He nodded, eagerly. “Yes, ma’am. I mean, Miss- No. _Yes, Nat_.”

She smiled at his awkwardness and she could see how endearing it would be for Tony. She would’ve been a bit protective of the young boy too, maybe even be a teacher in a different world. A world she would ever be, since she was about to return to the Soul Stone.

“Tell them… I am _not_ a ghost. I don’t want to be a ghost to anyone. I did what it had to be done and I did for them, for us. Tell them... I couldn’t let my family down and that I wouldn’t change a single thing. No mourning, no funeral, no ghosts. I do not regret what I did, make sure they know that.”

“Of course.” He nodded and gulped. “It was nice meeting you. For real, this time. I-I don’t think Germany counts.”

“I suppose it doesn’t.” She chuckled and put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Go on, Peter. Be better than any of us ever could. It’s what Tony would’ve wanted and so do I.”

A noise caught Peter’s attention behind them, his spider senses tingling, and before he could look back, he felt the weight of Natasha’s hand on his shoulder, vanish and when he looked back, Natasha was no longer there.

Peter gulped and tried to hold back his tears.

He would be better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess my love for Peter showed in the end there, but I hope this was alright! A bit of closure even if I am still terrible pissed at the movie. Thanks, Molly, for the prompt and thank god I saw it! I feel a little lighter now!
> 
> Natasha deserved better, but she’ll always be in our hearts.


End file.
